


A Leader is Always in Control

by ZeldaSpirit93



Series: TMNT Explicit Stories [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Blindfolds, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Silence Kink, Turtlecest, and they all thought Mikey was the kinky one, dom!leo, his bro's aren't complaining though, power bottom leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpirit93/pseuds/ZeldaSpirit93
Summary: Even before Splinter has chosen him as leader, Leo has always been the turtle in control. Granted being the oldest usually meant that he held some kind of authority.So obviously when it came to... this... he would naturally take the lead.Now, just because he's not the one penetrating means he's the submissive.





	1. Keep your Hands to Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp I finally got this story out my head. And I'm not going to lie this story was pretty inspired by this one fanart I saw. Sadly I can't seem to find it anymore, but basically it was a Leo/Mike picture with Mikey having a chain around his neck, but essentially fucking Leo. 
> 
> And thus, this was born. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways not much to say other than this is Leo/Don chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

He wasn't sure how he got into this situation.

  
Donatello moved his arms, trying to tug them away from the headrest of the bed. But the action only thing that it did was scrape against wrists. He sighed at the minor pain, how did he get into this situation again?

  
Oh that's right...

  
Leonardo wasn't exactly in the most merciful mood right now, and it wasn't even his season. At least his legs weren't tied, but then again Leonardo loved it when he at least had a bit of control to move. But that was as much Donatello was allowed considering his precious leader would refuse to allow him to do anything beyond using his legs or thighs.

  
There was hardly any room for him to move, he did use the heel of his feet to move him upwards towards where his hands were tied. Anything to at least alleviate the small lance of pain that continued to scratch against skin.

  
"Did I say you can move?" An expecting strict voice sounded in the semi-dark room. It nearly scared Donatello out of his shell.

  
Mahogany eyes turned over to see the leader at the door, his shadowed form looking darker since light spilled inside his room.

  
"No Leo."

  
"Then why did you move?" He asked moving closer almost like a snake.

  
Normally he would have answered right away, but that would only result in an orgasm delay.

  
Soft but rough hands was soon on his plastron. The ghost touches turning a little firmer as he trailed them up the creases ever so slowly.

  
Don bit a breathy groan as his older brother did this. Little touches like this were nothing but torture as it would take a little rub, a tiny scratch that would make the purple banded ninja to turn into nothing but mush. Slowly giving up control to his leader, and ultimately his master in bed.

  
But his possessive behavior was such a drug that not only affected Don but Raph and Mikey; it was almost impossible to say no to their older brother.

  
"What do you have in mind?" Donatello asked knowing it best to move onto the subject at hand.

  
"What do you think Donnie?" He breathed moving closer to his face, making sure to be close to his ear slit. His older brother's hot breath cracked whatever barrier he had. His voice acting like a sedative making sure to keep him in place letting Leo take control of all of his sensations.

  
The hand moved up, tickling that olive neck then trailing up to his right cheek. He left the leaf colored hand on his face pressing the rough palm on his face just enough to make Donatello look up those dark blue eyes of his.

  
"I'm going to make you mine..." He whispered as he placed a fierce kiss on the other's lips.

  
Donatello churred in that kiss, closing his eyes so tightly that even the bandanna that covered part of his face tighten enough to conceal his eyelids.

  
A second hand went back to his plastron, much lower this time, it took a moment for Leonardo to find the minor bulge that was forming on his pelvis.

  
When they separated the kiss, Don hissed feeling the slit that hid their pricks start to split showing the pink skin under the folds.

  
Leonardo instantly got into work, making sure to stick his finger inside the slit. He carefully pushed in working all the way to the knuckle there he touched inside to feel the swelling organ. Don reacted feeling the sensitive flesh get prodded softly, but at the same time the rough feeling was more than enough to get him to jump mildly in his bed.

  
"That's it..." Leonardo breathed, half lidded eyes turned down where his hand was playing with his toy. He smiled with the beginning signs of Donatello's size appearing in sight.

  
Out all of the brother's Leonardo has to say Donatello was the biggest size. Much to Raphael's pleasure. Quite literally actually, now while Donatello was nearly a complete submissive, he was the one who was blessed with the biggest. Not that Leonardo is complaining really. He really wasn't.

  
"Let go Donnie." He said looking back at his squirming brother.

  
"W-where's the...- fun in t-that?" He replied trying to keep a composed voice, but even then he was failing under Leo's skillful hands.

  
As a result Leonardo started to spread the slit with his two large fingers.

  
It left little to the imagination when the seemingly small space to keep the member inside anymore. The bulge prodded out much more prominently, the leader breathed a smirk and coaxed the organ out with ease. Making the genius brother to writhe a bit under him.

  
"Shhhh..." Leonardo pressed another kiss on the olive turtle's beak. Blue eyes turned to the now hardening sex, the sight of it made his own start to bulge. His thighs felt slick with lubricant already ready to take it, but he waited.

  
Leonardo watched at his brother moved slightly his wrists pulling downwards trying to at least get some kind of comfort. So desperate to get some kind of relief. It was in this that he moved to see his brothers, feeling absolutely helpless under his hands, if anything he was more than happy to be able to please.

  
He wasn't selfish, he took good care of his possessions, after all he wanted them just as happy as he would make himself. It was the least he could do in order to keep them happy for the help they give him.

  
"You better be ready Donnie..." He said a sexy smirk protruding his forest features.

  
"Shell yes..." The genius commented feeling a settling relief in his stomach.

  
Leonardo moved, making sure to get on top of olive turtle without trouble. It took a fraction of a moment when he sat on his younger brother's stomach. Donatello watched him as Leo hunched forward reaching to the pillows that rested under and besides Don's head.

  
Slithering under the white cushion Leonardo felt and found what he was looking for. A small clear bottle of lube, he shakes it slightly in front of Don's head. "I hope you like cherry."

  
"Isn't that... Mikey's favorite...?" Don questioned breathlessly.

  
"Maybe, but I think that's Raph doing." Leo smirked unhooking the cap flipping it so that it opened the small opening of the bottle.

  
He turned it over and squeezed a generous amount on his hand. The inventor saw him reach behind his shell. Donatello groaned when he felt the cool oil touch his dick.

  
"Oooohhh..." He groaned pushing his head back against the pillows. The slick covered hand circled around him, before giving a couple of rough tugs.

  
"Like I said you better be ready." Leonardo said with a large smirk squeezing the base of the member.

  
Donatello gave a tiny whine, but didn't say much more.

  
Feeling the entire organ completely coated Leonardo then tended to himself, it didn't take long for his own to come out, a little shorter than Don's own, but it wasn't tiny. At least they can say that they were bigger than any human male.

  
Leonardo looked at his own brother the entire time as he shifted, making sure his exposed rear neared the slick prick. And without any warning he slowly slid on the positioned member.

  
It did burn the slightest from unanticipated intrusion, but that was adjusted in moments when he forced himself to slide down a little more. After all, it was Raph that took his virginity long ago, in exchange for his own.

The feeling of being penetrated felt good. So good... and he would never say this, but Donatello's filled him to the brim of almost burning with each initial penetration. He gasped feeling the organ inside of him twitch. Donatello would not last long. The turtle in blue moved experimentally the second his rump touched his lower plastron. Forest hands pressed against Don's chest giving leverage in that second to pull up, and push down.

  
The countenance on Don's face is such a reward.

  
The leader smiled as he slid once more, then forced his hands on the shaking olive thighs. "Don't even dare." He commanded stopping his younger brother from thrusting upwards.

  
The genius nodded wearily in a mix of desperation and understanding. He kept his legs down, but it was so damn hard since he was in that tight, hot cavern of his older brother.

  
Leonardo didn't typically bottom much for his brothers. He was usually the one who dominated, especially when it came to Raph. But when Leo did bottom, goodness it was so addicting that it was near damn impossible to say no.

  
Don may not be the one penetrated, but Leo would still take control of the situation like the natural leader he was. And that's what Donatello loved from Leonardo.

At one point he was ripped from his thoughts when Donatello felt the ghostly touches rubbed over his chutes. He gasped so desperately that he wished that he could grip Leonardo, stroke him or at least something. It was near torture. He was a turtle who didn't mind getting his hands dirty. So to feel this happen to him, was just... oh how much he wanted control. But at the same time it felt so perfect to him.

  
"Getting there..." Leonardo husked slowing down his motions and sitting on his brother's lap.

  
He didn't 'purposely' circle around Don's dick and emit another gasp from his younger brother.

  
"Lllleeeeeooooo...." He gasped his olive cheeks turning a bit darker in color from arousal. In any moment he could come...

  
As if sensing his feeling, Leo moved in closer as he restarted his pace, making sure to bounce up and down that swollen sex. And in a moment he pressed his beak against Don's own avariciously.

  
"Do you want to cum my little genius?" He asked, his voice lowering several octaves.

  
"Y-Yes!" The olive reptile shouted managing to give at least two rough thrusts upwards in his brother.

  
The leader pressed his lips on the red cheek before moving closer to the ear slit.

  
"Then... do it..." He whispered ever so darkly.

  
That was the breaking point because in moments the familiar thick warm essence of his brother filled him.

  
Leonardo moaned at the salty feeling and it was more than enough to get him going as well. He jerked off ferociously making sure to catch up with his brother before he too released his tension.

  
Still feeling Donatello fill him, he waited before sliding off, leaving a thick trail of white fluid in it's wake.

  
"You did well." Leonardo said looking up at his brother's tied wrists. Feeling it was about time, he took a single arch of the rope he untied the knot freeing the slightly raw wrists of his brother. He brought one of them close to his lips, admiring the minor rope burns placing a cool and tender kiss on it.

  
"Though you do need to work on your stamina Don, you're starting to fall behind." He reprimanded gently.

  
"I know..." Donatello whispered as he cuddled next to Leonardo, who encased him in open arms.

  
"But you're definitely getting better." He smiled before closing his eyes to get a good night's rest.


	2. Shhh... be Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo/Mikey is finally a thing in this story. 
> 
> Surprisingly this chapter felt much easier to write compared to the first. (*hint* I might edit the first chapter again, it felt too short *hint*)
> 
> Well, nothing more to say, enjoy:

* * *

"Now Remember, no talking." Leonardo said with a large smirk before placing the duct tape over his younger brother's mouth.

  
"Mmmm..." Michelangelo responded with unsure eyes.

  
"What did I just say." Leonardo demanded giving his youngest brother a stern look.

  
The orange banded turtle nodded making sure to avoid using his vocals Damn kink of his. Mikey was pretty darn sure that his older bro just wanted to keep him silent during this session. He can't count the number of times Leo basically told him to shut up. Pretty sure it was a turn on for the team leader. He must absolutely loved making Mike shut up.

  
But if it meant that he got to top. In a way or form during their sex night, then by all means he was more than ready to oblige.

  
Well that's not to say that Leo was a complete control freak (okay maybe he was sometimes). But there were times where Leonardo would give up control willingly to one of his brothers. But obviously now was not one of those times.

  
It did not take long when Mikey felt the other's hands on his tail. The sensitive little appendage was the biggest incentive that would coax out their cocks almost instantly. According to Donnie, had they been regular turtles their dicks would be in their tails. Weird...

The youngest felt Leo starting to gently twist his tail a bit more, making the nunchaku user curl his toes. He was just glad that his other brothers knew that Mikey was a boy of action. He liked it fast and good, if it was taking too long, just like his attention span it would be boring, and chances are he's going to be focusing on something else. Unless, there was a specific kink involved.

So the best way to get this going is to just get straight to the point. Which may have been the reason why he duct taped him to begin with.

  
The bulge was instant, as the slit holding his sex in began to emerge. It didn't take too long when the organ made it's proud appearance. Slick and smooth, while not as thick as Raph or as long as Donnie, it was still perfect. Believe it or not, out of everyone he was the one who lasted the longest when he wanted.

  
To be frank, Leonardo wasn't sure how it he did it, but Mikey was near unpredictable when it came to sex. One moment he can be a tiger in 15 seconds the next he could be as patient as an actual turtle and last near an hour when it came to his teasing.

  
But that just made sex with the youngest a bit more exciting since he can manage around. Maybe that's the reason why Raph chased him down so much. Because he was the only one who could really last his rough energy. And even then he could go for another round or two like no other.

  
Just how much stamina did Mikey have exactly?

  
Michelangelo began to move, or at least tried to because Leo placed a semi-firm hand on his chest before he slid another muscle. He gave him a single look before circling his other hand around his brother's arousal. It would not be long if Mike wanted to make this quick since their meditation session will be within in the next few hours.

  
The leader in blue began to pump it, sure it may not have been lubricated enough, but a bit of dry rubbing never hurt anyone. Least of all to a pain loving turtle like Mikey who took it like a pro.

  
The orange ninja groaned lifting his head up feeling Leo's hand circle around his prick pumping it with precise circulation of his wrist. The older turtle smiled moving so he can turn Mikey on his side this action made the brighter turtle look at him with wide baby blues, but then calmed the second he heard the sound of a lube bottle click open. His cheeks squinted upwards making his lower eyelids form upside down half-moons.

  
Leo matched that expression, but only much more seductive as he now slowly lubricated and pumped the full organ to life.

  
"Satisfy me." Leo commanded turning so now his own pelvis was next to Mike's head.

  
Oh how badly he wanted to speak, but he knew that Leonardo wouldn't allow that. The last time he did just allowed Mikey left alone in his room with nothing but his own hand to finish the rest.

  
Leonardo was evil in bed as he was stubborn. And Mike loved him for it.

  
Mikey looked at the slightly bulged lower plastron. He wanted to drool and lick that shit so much. But thus the duct tape. He would have to improvise.

  
He split the slit apart seeing the pink flesh under, the sight of his older brother's member slowly slicking out made his young blood pump faster than Raph's motorcycle. Like Mikey it didn't take much for the perfect organ to slid out, it took maybe about a couple of light tugs for it to be fully erect.

  
And the smell, oh the smell, the suffocating hormones would make him jizz right there. But a firm squeeze on his dick prevented him so. He groaned softly, the sound rumbling in his throat when suddenly he was pushed a bit to the side. His lubricated dick more than ready for the fun...

  
"Remember, no noise, no matter how much you want to." He reprimanded taking position.

  
The leader in blue shifted so now he pressed his shell against Mikey's plastron. He did feel and see the sea green arms wrap around him, but he didn't take much notice when the slick covered sex pressed against his inner tail.

  
Where his rear and tail met was where his entrance remained, and as such he had to wiggle his tail out of the way in order to let Mikey enter.

  
He closed his eyes for a moment allowing himself to accommodate. The pain was nothing more than a split second, shadowed over by how he was stretched to allow invitation to the familiar intruder.

  
Mikey's hands trembled over him, desperately trying to keep his churrs and groans inside. That made Leonardo smile knowing very well that he played his brother right around his finger. One small peep of a word would be nothing but dangerously hard for the talkative brother to so much breath.

  
As such a forest colored hand gripped around his younger brother, wrapping behind the back of his neck, urging him to go. He was the one in control, not the other way around.

  
"What are you waiting for, go." He commanded even after a gasp when the length inside him twitched.

  
Mikey nodded nervously working in until he met the hilt.

  
"It's nice isn't it?" Leonardo questioned tilting his head at the blushing brother.

  
Mikey composed himself as much as he could. Fuck... Leo was so freaken tight... how the heck could Donnie and Raph last with him without slooching inside right away!?

  
"But not as nice as you..." He whispered moving his arm so it now went over the younger's shell then on that perk ass.

  
He heard the other squeak, stopping his movements and ultimately pausing when a rough squeeze gripped his rear.

  
"I did not say you can stop!" Leo stated in frustration. "Go."

  
The sea green terrapin did as he was told, moving as much as he could. But he didn't want to cum right then and there. His brothers would never let him hear the end of it, especially to someone who rarely bottoms to begin with. Something like this should make Leo cum first, not the other way around.

  
Mike felt his dick burning, as if it would melt right then and there, yet he didn't bother to pull out. The heat was so damn freaken good that he would first get wack by Raph with Donnie's bow than let this go.

  
He felt his head get pulled closer towards Leo's head, he could hear the leader gasp feeling the slick member thrust into him. Despite never really being on the receiving end, Leo certainly loves it rough. And here Mikey thought he was the kinky one.

  
"Faster." Leo breathed, it was so hot that Mikey swore he saw the puff of the breath leave Leonardo's mouth. The youngest obeyed the order and began to piston in and out.

  
Feeling Leonardo jerk the slightest from it, made his stomach flare in excitement, he almost churred from it.

  
For the love of his precious comics! He wanted to shout out, tell his older brother how freaken amazing how he felt. How tight he was, how much of sexy turtle he was to fuck, or get fucked by!

  
Leo suddenly shifted, just enough for the youngest to slow down suddenly. He blinked wide when a firm grasp squeezed his ass again.

  
"Don't."

  
And he didn't.

  
Leo removed his hand in favor of wrapping a leg over Mikey's own. He arched it, locking the sea green legs between his own. "Now move."

 

His flexability was more than enough to have the orange turtle move again. And he didn't last for long, Leo felt his baby bro's thrusts become less careful and more like desperate lunges. There Leonardo knew that his younger brother was going to cum soon, but he wasn't that far off either. Then-

  
Mikey churred, his voice rumbling in his throat at the same time when the leader felt the warm seed fill him.

  
He hissed when that set the effect on his own spill. The thick white thread shot out, staining the couch and his plastron. Now boring a bright flush on his face, the forest turtle turned to his baby brother who was equally as red and breathing hotly through his nostrils. His eyes tightly shut his orange mask concealing his eyelids as he tried to recover from the lightheaded feeling.

  
He took the initiative and pulled his younger brother's member out of him, and with the grace of a ninja he turned around and quickly bit Mike on the shoulder. That worked making Mikey open his eyes. He had no remorse to sound out, a chocked cry that stopped at his covered mouth, but still rumbled in his throat.

  
When the oldest removed his jaw the little brother fell limp; he smirked at the bruise he created. Then licked it tentatively, all the same while he removed the duct tape with care.

  
"You lost..." He breathed stopping his tender licking.

  
"I know..." He responded laying on the couch lazily. Leonardo smiled and placed a careful kiss on the bruise before moving up the neck.

  
Mikey churred again, then stopped when he sensed the trail of kisses stop at his jawline.

  
"Oh come on..." Mikey whined when he didn't get one on the lips.

  
"You lost the deal, sorry no reward." Leonardo smirked.

  
Michelangelo pouted. "Aw... you suck."

  
"Love you too."


	3. I can't see anything!

* * *

Did Raph ever mentioned that he hated surprises. Cause he really hates this one!

  
He didn't know how on earth Leo got the jump on him, but he did. And he is hating it.

  
Wanna know why?

  
Because he cannot fucken see!

  
Oh, and let's not forget his wrists and ankles were tied together.

  
So he was currently on his side on the bed because somehow Leo tied his wrists and ankles together. Yeah, there was another rope that connected the two binds together, so he had to bend his knees in order to contain some level of comfort. How fearless did it, was beyond him. At least he wasn't gagged. The second his brother came he was going to use the brightest language he knows.

  
His hearing caught the door opening. Oh goodie!

  
"I hope ya have a good explanation for this!" He demanded lifting his head at the general direction of the door.

  
The other didn't speak, but his footsteps sounded like thunder to him. Raphael lifted his head when he sensed the person in front of him.

  
"I know it's you Leo!" He hissed his teeth gritting together.

  
Again, he got no response. That just pissed him off even more.

  
"GOSH FUCKEN DAMMIT! UNTIE ME!" He shouted, maybe if he did someone was bound to hear him in the lair- but then he realized that Splinter was at April's and Donnie and Mike were at the junkyard.

  
Leaving him alone with...

  
Oh shell.

  
"You're find this funny aren't you." He said lowly, but rose his head again. "What is it this time!?"

  
Leonardo didn't answer, but suddenly Raph felt calloused hands touch his abdomen. The sai user rose his hairless brows in wonder when fingers then moved down lower.  
  
  
He didn't react. At least not yet, because he felt those fingers suddenly massage the slit that housed his cock.

  
Raph gritted his teeth feeling the heat pool in his stomach. The fingers were slick, touching the sensitive crack carefully. The little motion made the cartilage soften and parted the slit. The tempered brother hissed feeling the same digits rub up the parting carapace. When he felt soften even more, the free hand moved to the other side, now allowing him to part the lips of the slit.

  
Cool air brushed over the pink flesh under, making Raph taught his muscles through the ropes that bounded him. He struggled a bit, but stopped when he felt the fingers now slide inside the little pouch. It was more than what was needed for the organ to twitch.

  
Raphael inhaled sharply, with a tentative rub it took his prick outside of it's home completely.

  
"Shit..." Raph managed as he twisted his head to the side to avoid facing the general direction. But then felt a hand caress his face, just so gently and guiding his direction of blind sight back.

  
Raphael didn't have to see that the other was smiling, and that made him hate being blind-folded. He tried to move his head away, but a semi-firm grasp to his organ was all that was needed when he jerked suddenly. He hissed through his teeth unable to contain his control any longer. Even more so when the grip tightened a bit more before Leo's hand began to pump the flesh.

  
"Shell..." He whispered tightening his fists.

  
Leo's skilled hand would not stop. Occasionally it would slow down to squeeze a little firmer but didn't stop the hand-job. Leonardo's silent treatment sure was doing wonders to him, he wasn't a turtle that normally talked often beyond orders or plans. The bed was no exception, well usually. If Raph ever got to dominate he made sure to rough and fast. That alone gave Leo little to no resistance to scream like a little virgin.

  
But that damn turtle also knew how to control himself. How Leo managed was a mystery to the three brothers today. He was like a switch. One moment he's screaming off, the other he was as silent as an actual turtle.

  
Raph himself was quickly being the former since he couldn't hold his damn sounds in the second Leo gotten rougher. Strong tugs were becoming evident, just enough friction and force to pull him hips with the tugs.

  
He really doubted he will last longer, Raph hissed baring his teeth, his knees bending so his heels would touch his shell.

  
"Damn it Leo!" He shouted suddenly his brows crossing enough to the fabric to an angle with his expression.

  
"Stop teasin'!"

  
He could just picture the smirk on the older's face. Why that little-

  
His thoughts were interrupted when the other let go of his cock. What is he doing?

  
Raphael was able to hear the sheets shifting as the weight of mattress lessening. But they lasted for a second when suddenly something sliced.

  
He could instantly feel the hold of his ankles and wrists slip allowing his knees finally take a break. He then felt hands on his lower legs when a knife sliced the knots between his ankles. Freeing his feet from each other. Though that still kept the ropes around his ankles.

  
How the hell did Leo tie him together?!

  
Raph exhaled in minor relief, using the moment to stretch his cramping muscles; now all that was left were his wrists. He waited but alas Leo never cut the binds. Wait what?

  
"Okay, is this some kind of joke to you!?" The muscle bound turtle shouted lifting up. Like before the leader didn't respond. But he did hear whatever knife he used set down on his table.

  
Raph was more than read to pummel his older brother to the ground. But quite the opposite just happened to him. He felt Leo nearly jump onto him pressing his rough hands on the other's shoulders.

  
This trapped his already bound hands under his shell. He winced at the pain, but he didn't want to show any weakness to the older asshole. "The moment I get out of these ropes I'm going to tear you a new one!"

  
Again fearless didn't speak, and it was starting to really tick him off now. Seriously, he was this close to punching his older brother in the face. But his hands were currently trapped behind his shell like safe lock. So he wasn't in the position to do so.

  
He also felt Leo start to move in between his legs, in a moment he also spread his thighs.

  
"Are you freaken kidding me!" Raph shouted trying to move, there was no way he was going to get dominated by Leo. Fuck no!

  
But Leo's strength proved to be the greater because those same hands pushed him down even farther. Constricting his arm movement again.

 

Feeling himself unable to react Raph hated this so much, but right now he didn't exactly have much of a choice. Especially when he noticed that Leo removed one hand from his right shoulder and move down slowly down the center crease of his plastron. Brushing over the pink member and down to his tail. His lips also brushed over the harden vein of the sai user's neck.

  
It started with a gentle kiss before his teeth grazed over the pulsing thread. A few light bites as well as a firm squeeze over the lengthy tail nearly broke Raphael.

  
He groaned, a deep rumble in his throat just enough to distract himself to feel his legs get prompted up over Leo's shoulder's.

  
Fuck it. Right now he didn't care anymore, it's not like it's the first time he got dominated from one of his brothers. Might as well as enjoy the show.

  
He could tell Leo now knew he gave up, so as result he pulled his hand away from his shoulder and reached down to his dick. Damn... it felt good. Leo began twisting his tail along with his pinches. And with proper timing on his cock it was more than enough to nearly have cum right then and there.

  
And he might have, had something else _not_ touched him.

  
He heard Leo groan above him as something lightly smacked his pelvis. Just feeling the warmth and the gentle prodding of the item Raph had an idea what the item was.   
  


Well at least he's going to main course already. Being so frantic with the heavy touches and the sensitivity of his entire body he almost didn't hear the snap of a bottle lid snapping open.  
  


All that was left was for fearless was to lube up his dick and just get over with it. He waited ready to wait for the leader to take him- only to feel a cold and slippery hand drape over his dick. Wait that was the lube? What?  
  


"Hang On! Wait!" Raph babbled confused when suddenly his legs were brought much closer to his plastron and Leo pressing further on him. His dick was directed under something when the tip touched something hot.

  
Puzzle pieces were placed together when the heat began encasing his cock. His fingers started to create half moons in his palms feeling the Leo's walls collapsed over him.

  
Leo groaned, his breath becoming heavier and much more intrusive once he sheathed Raph to the hilt.

  
Raph could only lay there in surprise but most of all contorting pleasure when the heat gotten hotter. But it didn't stay for long when Leonardo began to lift himself.

  
"Aaaahhh..." Leo breathed feeling the head of Raph's member only remain inside.

  
The effect was just as spontaneous on Raph as it was to the older turtle. The bottom turtle gritted his teeth, oh how he would kill just to see Leo's face right about now.

  
In mere seconds the action was repeated again, and again, just enough for the older turtle to get use to it before he used more energy. Leo moved faster as this point, and his voice unable to control inside his throat as he breathed and moaned. This position isn't... exactly comfortable but the sensations were nothing but outstanding.

  
At his own self-thrusting he noticed how his own member began to bob up and down, at times colliding with Raph's harden plastron a couple of times.

  
Raph himself couldn't hold out for long as he felt everything heat up at this point. No more was he able to remain still as his entire body moved. His emerald legs fell off Leo's shoulders, but that was okay because he then wrapped them around Leo's shell bringing them much closer and making the older's penetration deeper and more gratifying.

  
And as much as either would have liked for it to last, it didn't.

  
The new position and the situation was just too much for both, and eventually Leo came. His white seed spurting out and landing on Raph's stomach and chest. Raph soon came after as well filling inside's Leo the brim. Sure didn't take long when he felt the older brother fall right on top of him.

  
Raph grunted. "Now normally I wouldn't care if you fall on me after sex, but my arms are under me. So get the fuck off!"

  
Leo groaned as he stubbornly got off. Allowing Raph to move so that he was on his side. His arms now numbly asleep.

  
"Great..." The limbs were as limp as noodles now. "Mind cutting them free at least." Raph groused.

  
Leo hummed in confirmation and slowly got off. The leader let out a small gasp of pain from the previous penetration. That's fearless's fault for trying such a crazy position. It took a while before Leo grabbed both of his hands and in a single swipe cut them free.

  
"What? You're not going to take off the bandanna?"

  
Leo chuckled. "You can do it yourself." He finally spoke before closing the distance between them. There was a possessive aura surrounding the eldest, and it only amplified when Leo began to nibble on his numb shoulder.

  
"Stop biting me."

  
"And why not?" Leo challenged.

  
Raph tried to move his legs, but uttered a gasp himself when his inner thigh muscles strained from the previous position. Making the attempted kick flimsy and inaccurate. "Prick."

  
"But you love me for it." Leo teased in such a tone that it did not suit him at all.

  
Raph glared at his general direction. "Mikey is rubbing off of you."

  
He knew fearless smirked again. "Quite literally actually."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished the story. This is something came to mind when I was having a conversation with a friend of mine. He was telling me how his wife was like a mistress and when it comes to sex she's definitely the one in charge. 
> 
> I won't go into details, but you all can blame him for the ideas of the story since all of these chapters are actually based on a true story between him and his wife. Again I'm not going to anymore details.
> 
>  
> 
> Now like I said, just because the sex partner is being penetrated doesn't mean they are always the submissive. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also: 
> 
> Leo was using the amazon position with Raph.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you just love Power Bottoms?


End file.
